The Oath
by The Magnificent Author
Summary: RAVEN AND KYD WYYKYD! Your two favorite lovers Raven and Kyd Wykkyd are in deep trouble when someone unexpected shows up in Jump city. What will happen when Raven is kidnapped by a psycho and Wykkyd's life is on the line? Will Raven be able to save them both?
1. An Unexpected Heroic Act

**Chapter 1  
An Unexpected Heroic Act**

The team were tending to a bank robbery down town. Robin had just finished dealing out a beating to Gizmo's mechanical contraption when they were interrupted by someone they hadn't expected to see ever again, not since their major battle against Marla and The Brain.

Robin was the first to move, throwing a Birdarang. Starfire followed, shotting star bolts, Beast Boy changed into a tiger and pounced, Cyborg released his sonic cannon and Raven was muttering _Azarath metrion zinthos_ unleashing her powers.

All their attempts in striking the intruder failed, he was protected by a force field, an obviously new improvement from their last encounter.

"Was that really necessary? I'm only here for Raven," with the mention of her name, Raven was suddenly being pushed to the back of the pack as everyone moved to protect her from the intruder. "Now do I really have to do this the hard way?" he asked, waving his hand throwing Robin and Starfire to the right and Cyborg and Beast boy to the left.

Raven muttered her spell again but it had no effect. She backed up, using other spells but they didn't do any damage. Once the intruder had gotten near enough she sent a swift kick into his stomach, catching him off guard.

"You're not having Raven!" Robin snapped, throwing a cluster of Birdarangs at the intruder, he managed to dodge all but one which hit his shoulder, knocking him onto his back.

Beast Boy had taken this opportunity to pounce on him as a killer whale in hopes to keep him down, but the intruder lifted him as easily as lifting paper. Beast Boy was thrown through the open doorway before a large silver door clicked shut, sealing him inside the vault.

Whilst the intruder was dealing with Beast Boy, Starfire hoped to catch him off guard but he managed to catch Starfire's star bolt and rebounded it, causing her to go crashing into a counting desk.

"You have to through me to get to Rae," Cyborg called, unleashing his sonic cannon again. The intruder was hit and sent back but was able to dodge the second attack and the third. He jumped high, landing behind Cyborg. Before Cyborg could turn, the intruder slapped something onto him back, causing him to freeze up and the red to fade from his mechanical eye.

Robin was the last line of defence, he pulled out his bo-staff and jumped at the intruder. They became locked in combat, Robin swinging his staff and the intruder dodging it at times and being knocked back others. After a few swings the intruder grasped the staff and wrenched it from Robin's gasp before swinging it down, the staff connected with Robin's skull and he crumpled to the ground.

"Now, that took longer than I expected," the intruder stated, dusting off his mechanical body. He approached Raven, easily blocking her attacks. He grabbed her by the wrist and lifted her off the ground.

"Brother Blood," she seethed, glaring at him. She used her free hand to punch him, but he caught it with his other hand and smirked, evilly.

"Now, we really should…" Raven was released, as Blood's eyes rolled closed and he crushed to the ground, unconscious. Much to Raven's surprise, Kyd Wykkyd was standing behind Blood's unconscious body holding a brick of gold.

"Uh… thanks," Raven was stunned, almost speechless. She couldn't wrap her mind around why Wykkyd had done what he had done. They never had before conversed on a friendly level except for once after the Hive Five had attempted to rob a museum and he had almost been flatten by a large statue of King Arthur.

Wykkyd was just as stunned as she was, it was clear that he hadn't thought before acting. After an awkward silence Wykkyd surprised Raven yet again, by replying with _'Just returning the favour,'_ with that he dropped the brick and vanished.

Raven watched as he firstly appeared beside Gizmo, untangled him from the mechanical spider legs, then to Jinx to free her from under a table, then to Mammoth to free him from the velvet curtains that Robin and Cyborg had used to tie him up, to Seemore who had been trying to free himself from under a large silver clock and finally to Billy who had been knocked out cold.

Then they vanished.


	2. Sincerly, Your Secret Admirer

**Chapter 2  
Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer**

The Teen Titans had arrived home only an hour ago. Starfire and Robin had disappeared, as they often did after battles, to make sure that each other were okay. This had become a tradition ever since they got home from Tokyo six months ago.

Cyborg had return to his room to check his system for any viruses and to replenish his weaponry system. Beast Boy was pigging out in the kitchen, haven made himself a double decker tofu cheeseburger, as he had said to Raven, _"If Blood's back in town then I need to keep my energy full. He could show up at any moment!"_

Raven on the other hand had gone to her room to meditate. But after half an hour she had given up. Her mind just wasn't clearing. She was still thinking about Blood. It had been a year since he last appeared on their raider and that was with the battle between the Brain and Marla.

So why was he back in town now? And why did he want Raven? It didn't make sense. And then, there was Wykkyd. Did he really save her because she saved him a few weeks ago?

Raven, deciding that meditating wasn't helping, moved to the kitchen where she made herself some herbal tea. Beast Boy was no longer in the kitchen so she had the space to herself. As she leaned on the counter, drinking her tea, she remembered Speedy and Bumblebee were coming to the tower for the weekend.

Bumblebee and Cyborg were going on a double date with Beast Boy and Terra at their local pizzeria and then were catching a movie, Raven had forgotten the title. She was happy though, for Beast Boy and Terra. They had started out rocky. After a month the shock that Terra had no memory of Beast Boy had faded and he decided a new tactic, starting over.

It was tough, but Beast Boy was determined. He had taken her to everywhere that they went before. He even made herself another heart shaped container. They of course had some hiccups. In the first couple of weeks of their new relationship, Terra had found a boy at school that she liked and it caused tensions. That lasted a solid month. Then there was the time that they were in Tokyo and Terra had gone on a date with someone else. But the past four months they had been steady.

Raven remembered the day that Beast Boy had come running into the tower jumping with joy. He had just finished a date with Terra at the bowling alley. Mid game Terra had remembered something. She was staring at the celling, the manager had decided to repaint the ceiling into a galactic look, overall the design was quite interesting. Terra had told Beast Boy when he came over that she remembered having a room that had stars for the celling and hills and mountains for the walls.

But that was it. She hadn't remembered anything else. But Beast Boy decided it was time for her to meet the team again. They definitely seemed to be going somewhere.

Raven went to take a sip of tea but realized that the cup was empty so she washed the cup and went back to her room. She went for a quick shower before climbing into bed and attempting to sleep.

Raven's sleep wasn't pleasant. She kept waking all night with visions of Blood's face. Eventually she slipped out of bed, dressed and went to the roof. The sun was just breaking the horizon as she begun to meditate.

Sometime later she felt relaxed enough and her mind had cleared of all the troublesome thoughts that she had had the previous night.

When she moved back down into the common room to make herself some herbal tea she noticed a rather large bundle of blue roses perched on the table. With a raised eyebrow she moved over to them, noticing a card. She picked up the card reading; Raven, on the front. Curious to know how it was from, she flipped open the card and read; From your Secret Admirer.


	3. X Marks the Spot

**Chapter 3  
X Marks the Spot**

Dropping the note Raven went in search of Speedy, it was obvious that he and Bumblebee had arrived. Speedy often did this, ever since the team got back from Tokyo. He would at least give her some sort of gift whenever he was in town. They had even been on a date.

Raven firstly checked the gym, Cyborg and Bumblebee were doing a few practice matches, showing off the moves they had learnt or upgrades they had made. Beast Boy was still fast asleep. Starfire was feeding Silky in her room. She eventually found Speedy with Robin, running a few laps of the obstacle course.

Speedy was leaning against the wall, catching his breath as Robin gave it his best. "Thanks for the roses," Raven stated, standing beside him. She would have given him a hug had he not been coated in sweat.

"Roses?" he asked her, giving her a bewildered stare. "I didn't give you any roses." This concerned Raven, if Speedy hadn't given her the roses, who did?

"Oh," Raven said, trying to work out who could have sent the roses.

"Anyway, it's been three weeks since our last encounter," Speedy moved so that he was standing in front of her, with his hands on either side of her using the wall to lean on. Raven placed her hands on his elbows. "Wanna hit up the arcade?"

Raven took this into consideration, she didn't mind going to the arcade. She quite enjoyed it. She gave Speedy a curt smile. "Sure, I could use a day of normality,"

Speedy had a quick shower before they left which gave Raven time to think over the roses. She had moved them into a vase and had sat them her room, with the card. If Speedy didn't leave her the roses, who did?

 _Kyd Wykkyd._

She instantly banished the thought from her mind. He wouldn't. He didn't have a reason. They weren't even friendly toward each other, except for those few times. Unless. Unless he actually _liked_ her. And maybe last night wasn't him returning the favour.

Speedy brought her out of her thoughts as he knocked on her door and lead her down to the garage, all thought of Wykkyd gone.

Their first stop was the arcade, they played almost every game except for one that a kid refused to give up in the end Speedy had managed to annoy the kid so much that he slammed his ice cream cone on Speedy's head. One Speedy had attempted to clean it off they decided to grab lunch at the pizzeria, of which Speedy managed to spill the entire jug of soda on himself. Raven couldn't stop laughing for ten minutes straight. Afterwards they went to a park where a wild goose chased Speedy around the entire park. After they went to a good tea café where they listened to a few poems and had a few cups of tea, as they were leaving a girl who was rushing out with a cup of steaming hot tea ran into Speedy tipping her drink all over him. After he had cleaned up, Speedy surprised Raven by taking her to the fair that was in town. They had dinner there and spent most of their time on the go karts and the bumper cars. They went up in the Ferris wheel once but Raven was called by Robin saying that they needed her help. Speedy, who had just been hit by a wild ball from the milk carton game decided to return to the tower to clean up, making sure that Raven was more than happy to walk a block, waved as Speedy sped down the road and turned out of site.

Raven took flight and arrived at the crime scene in a matter of minutes. It was a museum and it come to Raven as a shock that it was Red X. When she found Robin battling it out in the priceless jewels exhibit, Starfire was already down for the count.

Raven muttered her spell, knocking Red X off his feet and giving Robin the upper hand. "Thanks Raven," he was panting, in a split second Robin was flying back, stuck to the wall by a big fat X and Red X himself had taken off.

Raven followed. Every time she went to use her powers he managed to dodge it. She followed him out of the museum and a block before she managed to knock him off his feet. He grinned up at her. "Hello Sunshine," he said cheerily. "Good night for a run." Before Raven could respond she noticed his eyes and jumped back. "What's the matter? Not scared of me are you?"

"Your eyes… their red," Raven stated, surveying her surroundings. It could just be paranoia with Blood's unwelcomed arrival.

"Ah yes. A new improvement, you see. I decided that it worked better with the outfit, sunshine," he smirked at her as he got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Now, hand the bag over and I might go slightly easy on you," Raven hissed, gaining a smirk form her opponent.

"Well, now sunshine, that just won't work with my agenda. You see now that I have the bird in the cage I shall be going." with that he turned on his heal and begun to walk away but Raven couldn't see the bag in his hands.

"Wait!" Raven called running to catch up to Red X but a hand appeared on her shoulder, preventing her from doing so.

"You're coming with me, _birdy_ ," it was Blood's chilling voice. It was a trap. Raven should have known better than to trust the red eyed, brainwashed Red X.

Raven fought to break his grip but had no such luck. "Let me go," she seethed through her teeth.

"Not this time," There was a rushing of wind around them, he had her in his snare. Raven knew there was no escaping this time. She kept muttering her spell under her breath but it wouldn't work. The winds surrounding them become ferocious. She didn't have any of the other Titans with her. Suddenly, the winds stop and Bloods grip was broken.

 _'_ _Run!'_ it was Wykkyd. Raven stumbled forward before spinning on her heal to see Blood boiling in rage as he tried to hit Wykkyd. But Wykkyd was barely dodging his attacks as he whipped his cape at Blood.

Raven was able to summon her spell her again and threw Blood into a wall. Wykkyd ran at Raven but Blood was back on his feet and used Wykkyd's speed against him, he grabbed the back of his costume and wheeled around causing Wykkyd to collide with the wall, Raven heard a loud crack as he bounded to the ground.

Blood crouched over Wykkyd, seizing him by the throat. He heisted a moment, seemingly taking in Wykkyd's state. "You're not stopping me, Bat Boy," Blood seethed with a triumphant smirk on his face as he dropped Wykkyd and moved towards Raven. She threw all she could at Blood but his fore field was back in place allowing none of her magic to hit Blood. He was just about to grab her shoulder when Wykkyd came out of nowhere, hugged Raven causing them both to disappear.

 _Splash._

Icy cold water seeped through Raven's clothes as they appeared somewhere else. The shock of the cold water made Raven gasp. Water filled her lungs and she couldn't move. After a moment a hand grabbed hers and pulled her to the surface.

Wykkyd had saved her again. Together they both exited the pool and Raven could see the blood on his face. His nose was broken. "Thank-you" she whispered, shivering.

Wykkyd didn't say anything and instead blushed as Raven took in their surroundings. They were in a backyard. The house in front of her was gigantic and Raven couldn't see any lights on. Wykkyd walked up to the door, used his power and unlocked the door.

Raven followed him inside and watched as he begun to move around. He first moved to the couch and looked at her, smiling slightly. Raven moved over and took off her cloak, which was dripping wet. She draped it over a chair and looked at the couch as Wykkyd appeared again and laid out towels.

Once the towels had been placed he vanished again and Raven sat, he appeared again with a stack of blankets and offered them to Raven, who thanked him and wrapped a few around herself. When he appeared again he held out a cup of herbal tea.

He then stood there awkwardly. Raven took a sip then sat the tea on the coffee table. "Sit. You're injured," Wykkyd sat next to her, shuffling his feet awkwardly. Raven leaned into him, her hand emanating a blue glow as she held it to his nose. After a moment it healed.

 _'_ _Thank-you'_ he blushed as he looked at the ground and Raven got to her feet, she went in search of a wet cloth before returning to Wykkyd and wiping the blood off his face. She only noticed the bag of jewels on the coffee table when she sat the cloth down. _'I noticed it in the alley and thought you would want to return them'_ Wykkyd explained, noticing her confused look.

Raven nodded slightly and looked at him, smiling. "Thank-you Wykkyd,"


	4. The Tragic Death

**Chapter 4  
The Tragic Death**

Raven spent the night in the house with Wykkyd. He had taken the floor allowing Raven the couch, whilst she was in the shower, Wykkyd had taken her clothes to the dry cleaners and washed and dried them.

When Raven woke, she found Wykkyd in the kitchen. Seating two plates on the table. _'Oh… good morning,'_ he blushed again and Raven sat down in front of a plate. Two pancakes, two pieces of bacon, a fried egg and a cup of herbal tea greeted her.

She didn't know why Wykkyd was doing this. Why he had saved her… again. Made sure she was comfortable. Made her breakfast. Without thinking, she asked, "Did you send me those roses?" she asked him and his blush deepened.

 _'_ _Ah… I hope you liked them…'_ he said, taking a mouthful of food. So it was him. Raven nodded as she had a mouthful of bacon.

Raven couldn't help as the thought crossed her mind, _did he like her?_ Is that why he went to all this trouble for her? She was dumbstruck at the possibility of him liking her. How could he? He was evil and she was good.

After their meal they both cleaned the house, he had raced to the dry cleaners again washing the blankets and towels they had used whilst Raven did the dishes. Once the house was clean Wykkyd smiled at Raven holding out his hand. She didn't know what to do, she considered putting her hand on his shoulder but after the previous events he at least deserved her hand.

She noticed a pout appear on his lips as he dropped his hand. _'Sorry'_ but Raven took his hand. Hers fit perfectly in his. Raven shielded her face as a deep blush appeared on it. In moments they vanished from the house and appeared in Raven's room.

Their hands parted and Raven turned away, "Thank-you Wykkyd, for everything,"

 _'_ _Thank-you for healing me'_ Wykkyd stated and Raven turned back, giving him a hug before pulling away and letting him disappear.

Raven moved back to the common room and everyone jumped to their feet.

"Rae! Where have you been?" Beast Boy asked first.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked second.

"Are you alright?" Speedy asked third.

"Did you get the jewels?" Robin asked fourth, of which she presented the jewels allowing him to take them from her grasp.

Raven then sat down on the couch and begun to explain everything that had happened. She left out tiny details, like the roses and the hand holding and the hug. Once she was finished explaining everyone burst out into conversation, asking more questions.

But once Robin saw her irritated look he silenced everyone. "Raven, until we work out what Blood wants I think it's best for you to stay here," Raven wasn't in the mood to argue, she simply wanted to meditate so she agreed before standing and leaving.

In her room, she sat on her bed and begun to meditate. Surprisingly her mind was clear, no lingering thoughts of Wykkyd or Blood intruding them.

She was interrupted an hour later by Speedy. "Hey Rae, I brought you some tea," he said holding out a cup for her. She took it, happily allowing herself to take a sip as Speedy sat down next to her. She placed the cup down and Speedy took her hand.

Usually this gesture made Raven warm, but now it felt wrong. She tried to banish any thought of Wykkyd from her mind but he kept reappearing. Even the tea Speedy had made her tasted wrong. It tasted to strong, unlike Wykkyd's which was just right.

"Thanks Speedy," Raven smiled at him. She was speechless. She didn't know what to say to Speedy because she couldn't get Wykkyd out of her mind. After a few minutes of awkward silence Speedy got to his feet and left the room.

Raven felt guilty, but she didn't call him back. She didn't even touch the tea he had made.

The next three days passed agonisingly slow. Raven wasn't allowed on any of the missions. She only heard of the tales of how Hive Five had attempted to rob a school canteen, how Adonis had been stealing gym equipment and of Mumbo Jumbo's hostage situation at the magic show.

Speedy slowly stopped visiting, causing the guilt Raven felt to grow but what made her feel the worst was when he left a day earlier than his expected leave. He didn't even say goodbye.

She grew boarder with each passing hour. An anxiousness had started to build up in her stomach until the fourth night. Wykkyd appeared suddenly, with a bowl of popcorn, two cups of drink and a movie.

This lifted Raven's spirits greatly. _'I… I haven't seen you out and about and thought… that you may like the company…'_

"Thank you Wykkyd… this is really kind of you," together they sat and watched the movie together. It was an awkward night. Neither said a word and Wykkyd's departure was a quiet goodbye.

But he returned the second night this time with a board game. The third night he bared a gift and a deck of cards. The fourth night was interesting, he came baring a picnic dinner, which they ate on the roof.

"You know, you always manage to come when the team is on a mission," Raven stated, watching the golden sun as it started a long decent into the horizon.

 _'_ _Really? I never noticed…'_ Wykkyd ate the remaining bite of his sandwich before turning his gaze to the sun set.

"It's lucky I guess, I don't think they would be very happy if they found out about us," Raven wasn't even thinking about her words as they left her mouth.

 _'_ _Us?'_ she could feel Wykkyd's gaze on her now. What did she mean by _us_? She knew exactly what she meant... but could she say it out loud?

"I mean… you know… us spending time…" she stopped mid-sentence, lost for words. They elapsed into silence and eventually Wykkyd begun to pack up and Raven helped. He vanished before she could say anything more.

Two days had passed since their awkward dinner date. Robin had just announced the fact that she could return to missions as Brother Blood had seemingly dropped off the raider. But Raven pretended to feel too tired and instead spent the time meditating.

On the third night Wykkyd reappeared with a determined expression. Raven found that she was oddly glad to see him, at least he hadn't completely abandoned her.

 _'_ _I… I have somewhere I want to take you…'_ he stated with a stern tone holding out his hand. Raven didn't hesitate, she took his hand and allowed her room to be swept away.

They appeared in a school gym. Golden banners decorated each wall and blue rose petals stained the floor. The room was lit by candles. A stereo played slow music.

Wykkyd took her by surprised and begun to dance. Raven picked up the waltz with difficulty, after stepping on his toes four times, she was able to gain the movements and together the danced elegantly around the room.

Raven was staring into his bright red eyes, they seemed to be glowing brighter than usual and she realized that he must have been happy. That _she_ must have made _him_ happy. A smile lifted at the corners of her lips and together they danced the night away. Until eventually they stood in the centre of the gym.

 _'_ _Oh Raven…'_ Wykkyd seemed to move closer to her, his lips closer to hers. Butterflys spurred in the pit of her stomach. She was prepared for this. She leaned up, demanding her lips to not tremble as they touch Wykkyd's briefly.

"That's enough puppet," that chilling voice again. Wykkyd jumped back so suddenly that Raven stumbled, opening her eyes. She watched as Wykkyd moved to stand beside Blood. Raven fumbled for her communicator, but Blood smirked. "Looking for this?" he asked and Wykkyd held the communicator.

It was the briefest movement just a twitch of his finger but Raven could have sworn that the red emergency light had lit up before the communicator was whisked from her sight.

"Hello again Raven, you're not getting away again."

"What do you want?" Raven asked, keeping a close eye on the pair of them. She couldn't tell if Wykkyd was being controlled or if he was doing this of his own free will.

"Because I have a promise to fulfil. But first," he turned to Wykkyd, "I'm not allowing you to ruin my plan again," it was as if an invisible hand had Raven, she couldn't move. All she could do was watch helplessly as Blood grabbed Wykkyd by the throat and pulled him off the ground. He was still under his control, Wykkyd could do nothing but hang there limp.

"No!" Raven yelled, trying to get free of the invisible force. "Please! Don't kill him!" tears were swelling in her eyes as she struggled. The past week had been one of joy, she had never felt for anyone the way she did for Wykkyd.

She didn't want to lose him not like Speedy. But she couldn't do anything. Wykkyd was going to die in front of her and she could do nothing to stop him.

The invisible wall disappeared suddenly, as Blood was thrown across the gym. The Titans had arrived on scene and on time. Raven ran to Wykkyd, who was coughing and gasping for air, but alive. She gave him a giant hug before getting to her feet to help fight Blood.

But Blood was just about over this game as she was. He didn't hold back as Robin attacked him with the bo-staff, instead he ripped it from his hand snapped it in half and using all the strength he could Blood stabbed the jagged end of the broken staff into Robin's shoulder and pinned him to the gym wall.

He let out a cry of agony as he tried to free himself but he only caused himself more pain. Enraged, Starfire lashed out, throwing everything she had at him. But he rebounded it all as he moved toward her. With a might cry of anger, Blood wrapped his hand around her throat and pitched her across the room the only sound that was heard was a sickly crack as her head connected with the gym wall.

Beast Boy attacked next with Raven covering his back. She threw spells at Blood whilst Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and pounced. Wykkyd suddenly wrapped his arms around Raven and pulled her way from the Blood.

"Stop… let go of me…" Raven's protest were cut short as a crack followed by a roar of pain sounded from Beast Boy. This distraction allowed Cyborg to knock Wykkyd unconscious. Raven spun to find Beast Boy, who had morphed back into himself and was supporting a twisted leg.

"You have to go through me to get to Rae." Cyborg stated, standing between Raven and Blood.

"Oh I most certainly will." And without any warning at all, Brother Blood started to glow blue as he thought his way through Cyborg's rain of attacks and grabbed him by his shoulders. Blood pulled and with a sickly noise, Cyborg was ripped in half.

A silent descended in the room, Raven broke it with a cry of rage and pain as she watched the two halves of Cyborg hit the gym floor. She threw all she could at Blood, she didn't even hold back. She was enraged by what had happened.

Blood, who had not been expecting this sudden assault had great difficulty in stopping Raven but was able to tame her long enough to slip a power removing cuff onto her wrist. But even then he had to deal with her onslaught of physical attack.


	5. Blood's Oath

**Chapter 5  
Blood's Oath**

Raven had gone silent, she couldn't strip her mind of Cyborg's body from her mind. She tried to mediate but each time she allowed her eyes to close they were full of images of him looking at her. Of her team laying in ruins and this was all because they were protecting her.

Blood had brought her to somewhere dingy. He had gone to so much trouble to get her here but he didn't bother with her comfort. She was in a small cage that had barley any room and no warmth. She had lain on the hard stone floor most the night and had been sitting in the corner most the day… if it was day. There was no source of light except for what came from under the crack in the door.

Blood hadn't been in since throwing her in the cage and she wondered if he would come in again today. Raven's stomach would occasionally grumble but then she would think of Cyborg and her hunger dissipated.

Could Cyborg still be alive? Maybe they were able to put him back together. Maybe she would go home to find him hurt but alive.

Suddenly, the door cracked open and Raven was momentarily blinded by light. But once is subsided she threw herself at the bars, hope rising in the pit of her stomach. "Wykkyd!" she smiled slightly at her dark knight.

But she knew something was wrong. Wykkyd didn't say a word and instead walked toward the cage, unlocked it and pulled Raven from within. He twisted her hand painfully behind her back and forced her to move.

"Wykkyd please…" a small sob escaped her lips as he forced her to walk down a long corridor. No. he refused to cry. Raven took a deep breath and walked, quietly planning her escape.

They entered a room a Wykkyd pushed Raven to the floor before moving off. Raven stood, dusting herself off as she observed the scene in front of her. Blood was sitting on a red, velvet couch. Two girls in bikinis with red glowing eyes sat next to him, one was feeding him grapes and the other was stroking his leg through the satin bath robe.

"Ah Raven my dear," Blood had a cruel smirk on his lips and he looked at Wykkyd. "Puppet on your knees, Stacy would you be so kind as to hold this gun to his head for me," Wykkyd dropped to his knees hesitantly and the girl who had been feeding him grapes stood and took a gun.

"Don't hurt him," Raven looked between the two. Thinking up of what she could possibly do to get them both out safe and sound.

"Raven, you sound as if you're in love with him. Oh I know. It must have been those visits that he made to your room, those nights you spent together. Or should I say the nights we spent together?" this Raven like a punch to the stomach. What did he mean? She knew it was Wykkyd no doubt about it. "You silly girl. Wykkyd has been in my control since the encounter with that thief,"

"What?" she asked disbelieving. He was just making stuff up. He was lying. But then it hit her, the truth revealed itself. When Blood had broken Wykkyd's nose, he didn't hesitated in victory, he hesitated to take control of Wykkyd's mind. And that meant Wykkyd had been on Blood's strings for over a fortnight now.

"You see now Raven. I have been controlling Wykkyd to get to you. The past fortnight Wykkyd has had a gun to his head and now, if you step even a single toe out of line I will not hesitate to put a bullet in his head. And then I will go after Speedy, Robin and the rest of those you love until you give me what I want," his smirk was firm, it wasn't faltering and Raven knew that the reason Wykkyd and her was never interrupted during his nightly visits was because Blood had wanted it that way.

And Speedy, was that Blood or was the Raven pushing him away? Did he stop visiting her because of Raven?

"What do you want?" Raven asked through a clenched jaw. It finally dawned on her, she wouldn't be able to get both of them out alive until she fulfilled Blood's wish.

"What I want I will explain, gladly, but firstly I want you to sit, be comfortable," Blood said, dismissively. Raven wanted to retort that he didn't care for her comfort or else he would have given her a much better prison cell.

After a moment, Raven's eyes moved to Wykkyd and she slowly sank to the floor. _It only takes a toe_. She thought to herself, _for him to kill Wykkyd._

"That's better! I see you have decided to remain silent! No protests at all, I was expecting to have shot Wykkyd in the arm to prove a point, sadly thou I will restrain myself. Now. The reason I have gone to all this trouble, Raven, is because I have an oath that I must stand by,"

An oath? What oath could he have made that included her?

"You see, Trigon has asked me that if he were ever to fall I would impregnate his daughter with a demon child in to resurrect him…"

"I refuse to have sexual intercourse with you!" Raven cried, jumping to her feet in rage. He couldn't possibly be serious about bring back Trigon. She had worked so hard to get rid of him she wasn't about to let him come back.

"Is that so?" he asked, looking to Wykkyd and the girl. "I guess we have no use for our guest Stacy,"

A sudden panic ran through Raven, she had only just lost Cyborg… she couldn't bare losing Wykkyd, even if she didn't know him well. "No! Don't!" Raven took a step forward, hating how weak she was acting. It was clear that Wykkyd's actions the past fortnight weren't his at all, they were Blood's. So why did she feel for him the way she did?

The brainwashed girl's finger twitched and Raven took a reluctant step backwards, hanging her head in shame but not defeat. She wouldn't give Blood what he wanted. He had not yet won.

With what looked to be a smirk of great triumph Blood pointed to the bed. "Than my sweet bird, go and lay down on the bed without hesitation,"

A shudder ran down Raven's spine but she refused to let it show. With steps of hatred she walked towards the bed, hoping that they couldn't see her face going pale or her hands shaking. But most of all, she just hoped beyond all hope that Wykkyd wouldn't see her in this state of weakness.

"Now," Blood had stood, a sinister smirk crossing his lips as he walked toward the bed. Raven only now noticed that the satin robe was probably the only thing he was wearing. "If you be a sweet girl and don't cause too much trouble Wykkyd might come out unharmed."

Raven cast a look at Wykkyd who was sitting as still as a rock. Stacy, the girl who had been holding the gun to his head now held a whip and Raven instantly understood, if she made a mistake… Wykkyd was going to pay.

 **NOTE: The course of action during the next three hours of story is up to your imagination.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
The Saviour in Red**

Raven's mind was foggy, she was sore all over and the last thing she remembered was a needle being stabbed into her arm. She couldn't remember where she was or why she was sore. But she could remember Wykkyd and that there was something urgent that she needed to do with him.

Her senses were returning to her one by one. She could hear sounds of fighting, feel soft silky fabric and could smell burning of sorts. A pounding begun in her head and she groaned as she forced herself into the waking world.

The silky fabric was a bed sheet that had been thrown over her, she could see why… her outfit had been ripped and torn to point that it was a miracle it was still hanging onto her body. Wykkyd was next to her, he looked incredibly pale and had long, deep gashes on his back and- from what she could see through the tears in his costume- big black bruises.

As she sat up she noticed that the bed had been tipped on its side, protecting her and Wykkyd from the previous fight. As she went to stand, she realized that her shoes were missing as well as her cloak, this puzzled Raven further. What had happened during that piece of missing memory?

She noticed that seven or eight girls had been plastered to a wall or stuck together. Raven had to choke back a noise of surprise, what trapped the girls was a familiar big red X.

Raven looked at Wykkyd who whimpered in his sleep. Deciding that there wasn't anything she would do for him, Raven moved off. With the silky material wrapped tightly around her, she followed the path of destruction. She had to step carefully as the ground was dotted with shards of glass and other debris.

Eventually, Raven ended up in the library. Destroyed books and splintered wood littered the ground. And Raven found Brother Blood and Red X fighting it out. Red X was using the books as his defence whilst trying to get close to Blood.

Blood on the other hand seemed to be having trouble deflecting the attacks and had an expression of shock on his face. Blood looked to be losing big time.

Raven tried to conjure up her spells to help Red X but couldn't. The band controlling her powers was still tightly around her wrist.

Raven watched from the doorframe as Red X advanced. He pulled books off the shelves and threw them a few hit the target and others rebounded off a force shield. It was then that Raven noticed the pattern. One less book was getting rebounded each time. Red X was wearing down his shield until a sticky red X shot forth, wrapping itself around Blood and throwing him against the wall.

Red X was breathing hard as he tried to catch his breath from the fresh fight. When he turned he seemed to be quite surprised. "Raven!" he said, walking towards me a smile lifting at his lips.

"Ah… hey?" Raven was still confused, she expected perhaps her team to be floating around maybe helping Red X, but he seemed to be on his own. "Are you… here alone?"

He seemed taken aback by the question. "Gee sunshine, you know how to wound a man!" Red X said, the smile falling from his face. "I might be a thief, but I'm no bad guy,"

"You can't…" Blood was stopped mid-sentence as another X slapped over his mouth and Raven couldn't help but smirk at the scene.

"I see you were able to subdue all those girls in the other room, what a surprise… I thought you would be busy drooling over them," Raven quipped, wrapping the silk fabric around herself tighter.

"Well, if this is how you treat your saviour than I might not come to the rescue next time!" Red X moved toward Blood, "now, don't mind me… I'll be back quick enough, sunshine," he placed a hand on Blood and disappeared.

Raven was left to her thoughts once more. Rex X had come and saved her. Why? Did he think she would owe him a favour? Unlike… _Wykkyd_! She had forgotten all about his bleeding body in the other room and Raven didn't waste any more time before moving back the way she came.

She found Wykkyd exactly where he was before. "Wykkyd," she gently shock his shoulder, careful not to agitate the wounds further. "Come on Wykkyd,"

He jolted awake, a flash of panic ran across his face quickly being replaced by pain. He lifted his hand to his head and let out a silent moan of agony. _'Raven… Raven I'm… so, so, sorry…'_ even though his voice was coming from his mind into Raven's, she could still hear the pain.

"It's okay, just, don't waste your energy. Come on," Raven helped him, trying her best to ignore his twitching body as she wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lifted. If he could, Raven knew that he was moaning again.

The trip back to the library was silent and slow, Wykkyd tried his best to help Raven but every time he tried he would flinch in pain. Did Raven do this to him? Did she put him through this agony? What was worse was that didn't have a scratch on herself, the only pain she could amount to was that of sore limbs.

"Not even gone five minutes and you already go running after another guy!" Red X jumped up from a chair the moment Raven entered the library. She glared at him, it was hard to keep Wykkyd on her shoulder and the silk fabric covering her.

"Where did you put him?" Raven asked, shifting uncomfortably as she attempted to shifts Wykkyd's weight.

"Jail. Where else?" he replied in a bored tone that almost seemed to be forced. "Now," he walked over and took Wykkyd from Raven's shoulder. Causing him to flinch again and Raven felt upset by his current state. If only she could take this ghastly band off. Then she could heal him again. "We really should get going, I called the police so that they can deal with the girls,"

"Right," Raven nodded and moved over to him. Together, the trio disappeared from the library.


End file.
